


Captain America: Disavowed

by alis_grave_nil



Series: Bleed Red into White snow [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Feels, Gen, M/M, Natasha Feels, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, That thirst is real for Steve, Tony Stark Feels, duh - Freeform, no really, the whole Captain America-verse is Steve's thirst trip for Bucky, why has nobody noticed this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things on the Bleed read into White snow series--</p><p>Steve would do anything for Bucky,just like Bucky would do anything for him.70 years later and nothing's changed about that part--it's just everything else that changed.</p><p>Goes hand in hand with Winter Soldier :Disavowed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: Disavowed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winter Soldier :Disavowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676651) by [alis_grave_nil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil). 



> .Made this in windows movie maker and am pretty sure I screwed something up that I cannot fix.But I think I did helluva job for a first time user .Plus there are peices from all three captain america movies *both the superbowl on original offical trailer).kinda steve n' bucky centric ,though not implicitly slash...but if you are reading Winter Soldier:Disavowed, (slash fic,but not obviously so.Slow build and all that) you know what this is
> 
> I used Vimeo because I DO have a vimeo account---that I never use so it serves purpose now

[captain america:disavowed](https://vimeo.com/156047946) from [alexia domina](https://vimeo.com/user49150905) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube does NOT allow amv's anymore with copy written music-basically every good song ever made--lotta folks cracking down which understand but---fan vid and I am certain nobody is REALLY listening to this particular song anymore or looking for it.No really.Correct me if I'm wrong but who's listening to this? (me) .


End file.
